The Story After
by Icee Ultra
Summary: (First Story! Yay!) When Link returns to the land that made him what he is now, he will have to deal with a whole new enemy. Not Ganondorf, not the Skullkid. But... love? Yep, after being away for seven years, he is finally comming back, and the girls he met in the adventure that deemed him the Hero of Time have started taking a REAL liking to him! (Recent Title Change!)
1. The Long Road Ahead

** A/N: This is my first ever fanfic! Yay! I've been really enjoying all of the LoZ fanfics out there, so I finally decided to make my own. Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. This story will have no Yuri (Girl x Girl) or Yaoi (Guy x Guy). The story will also revolve around a harem because of my love of anime. So, without any more distractions, let's get started, shall we!**

** P.S Friendly criticizm is highly appreciated! I was also inspired by GrimmGrave, so lets just get that out there before anyone accuses me of copying. And also, some people may be out of character in this story, just because of the harem.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Long Road Ahead**

Finally, home again.

A young man clad in green, better known as Link and his steed, Epona stood atop a lush, green hill in the middle of a vast field, as memories of his past adventure that deemed him the Hero of Time began to flow back into his mind. Having recently saving Termina from a catastrophic apocolypse, he decided to take a trip back to were it all started as a sort of vacation. "Good to be back." he said with an exsausted sigh.

"I wonder how Zelda is doing." he murmured to himself.

His steed slightly nudged him with her nose as a sign of approval.

"Hyrule castle it is, then" he laughed.

Link then ran his fingers through Epona's soft mane, with her whinneing slightly as a sign of affection, and mounted her, taking a hold of her reigns. He used his heel as a spurr to get the horse of to a slow trot as he headed to the drawbridge far off in the distance. Both him and his steed were exsausted of all energy, so when nightfall came, he foung a large boulder in the almost bare field, fed and watered himself and Epona, and drifted off to sleep.

-:::-

**A/N: Well, thats chapter one so far. Don't worry, there will be more many more chapters in the future, and they will be much longer than this. This was just kind of an intro to it all, so it wasn't very long. sorry. Zelda, along with a few others will be introduced in the next chapter, so that should be good.**

** Anyway, thank you for reding my fanfic, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. A Familiar Face

**A/N Sorry for the long time away without the second chapter. I just got back from church camp (which was AWESOME :)) and that took about a week off my summer, but it was worth it. Also, thank you all who reviewed, thank you for the kind words and support, this helps encourage me to countinue this story. So, thank you.**

Chapter 2

A Familiar Face

It was dark. Pitch black, if you will.

_ Wake up..._

Link felt as if his entire body was numb. But he was falling.

_ Wake up._

Why he was falling, he was not sure. But he was falling into a dark pit nothingness.

_ Wake up!_

That was all he heard as he was falling. Wake up, Wake up, Wake up! It was as if someone was chanting in his ear, but he didn't sense anyone around him. And to make it worse, it kept getting louder and louder

_Wake Up!_

It was even louder this time. At this point, Link was on the brink of insanity. The chanting was annoying, but the voice was sweet, and relaxing. Like a mother with her newborn child.

_WAKE UP!_

This final time, Links eyes burst open to show him that it was all a dream. He was drenched in sweat, and he was panting as if he hadn't taken a breath since he left Termina. He took a quick look around. Epona was still to his left, fast asleep. In front of him, the fire had died down and the cooking pot had gone cold. To his right, he saw all of his belongings. And behind him, was the boulder that he slept against. He let out a great sigh of relief.

_'Okay, prioritize,' _He thought. _'First, a bath. Then, breakfast, and last, load up all the gear and supplies. Sounds like a plan.'_

Though, to his dimay, when he attempted to get up from the boulder, he coulden't move. He felt as if something was weighing him down.

"What the..." Link asked, confused.

He tried again, but to no avail. He then looked down.

He gasped. He was completly shocked at what he saw was holding him down. It wasn't an animal sleeping on him (In his childhood he was really good with tame and wild animals alike), it wasn't his sword and shield that he had placed on his lap before he slept. No, this was something that left him completly and utterly baffled.

It was a girl. And a pretty girl at that. She had silky, red hair and what looked to be farmers clothes on. Strangely enough, the clothes suited her well. Her clothes consisted of a white shirt that went down to her mid torso and was cut off by a belt. She had a pink/purple blouse that looked to be just as soft as here hair. Over that, she wore a brown apron that was held up by the belt. She also wore a yellow necktie and dirt-covered brown boots. Although her clothes were a bit dirty, she was beautiful nontheless. And, she looked to be about Link's age.

Link, still not over his childish embarrasment, immediatly tensed up and started to blush furiously.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-!?" He knew what he wanted to say, but the words just didn't come out. He kept on stuttering like a lovestruck idiot as the girl slowly started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, which was albeit cute by itself, and turned to face Link.

"Oh, G'morning, Link!" She said cheerily.

"Wh-wh-wh-!?" He kept trying to say the one thing on his mind, but it just wouldn't come out. The girl stared at him strangely, like she wasn't aware that she was laying on his lap.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked, "Come on, spit it out!"

Finally, the one word Link was trying to say burst out of his lips. He looked up to the sky and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

-:::-

After the little game of "Who was sleeping with me?" was over, Link calmed down and listened to what she had to say.

"So, first question," Link asked, "Who are you?"

The girl was shocked. She knew it had been seven years since they last saw eachother, but not remembering who she was?

_'It's either he doesn't care about me, or he has a bad case of amnesia.'_ The girl thought. Scared of it being the first, she settled with the second decision.

"Well, if you don't remember me, then you must have amnesia!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm Malon! Remember me now? I'm the one that gave you Epona in the first place! Dummy!"

Suddenly, it all came back to him. As a kid, he met her when he went to Lon Lon Ranch. She was so sweet to him. She called him 'Fairy Boy' and teased him because of his choice of clothing. Then helped him get into the castle to meet Princess Zelda. Well, it was more like waking up her sleeping father, but it still helped him. Then, after he pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal, he helped to put Ingo back in his place, and as a reward he got Epona. Malon was probably one of the sweetest girls he had ever met. How could he forget her?

"Wait, Malon?" He asked. "I... uh..."

Like before, he was dubstruck and couldn't speak.

"I... I missed you. I'm sorry for forgetting about you."

"It's alright. I mean, after seven years, you forget some things." She stated, trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

"No, it's not alright. You were one of the sweetest girls I've met. How could I just forget you?"

_She_ then started to blush. No one but her father had ever told her that she was sweet. Not even the people she delivered to. They just payed her, took the delivery, and closed the door in her face. But Link actually told her. Link was someone other than her father that thinks she's sweet. She didn't know how to react to his compliment.

"Link, thank you. You really know how to make a girl happy. But I also wanted to tell you tha-"

"Next question," Link interrupted. As Malon knew, Link couldn't tell when a deep and intense moment was in progress, but she still deadpanned.

"How did you find me? Follow up question, why did you SLEEP on my LAP!?"

Malon blushed and giggled as she began to explain.

"Well, I was coming back from Kakariko Village after a delivery when I saw that the sun was setting faster than I anticipated. As I kept walking down the path, I saw a campfire in the distance, so I moved towards it. When I got close, I saw that it was you. I was overjoyed, but at the same time, I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to sleep with you."

Link noticed what she said and put on a devilish grin and arched an eyebrow to tease her.

Malon began blushing and stuttering as she said "Well, I-Uh... didn't mean it like that. I just saw that you looked kind of cute when you sleep... I mean...!"

"I know what you mean. You didn' have anywhere else to sleep, so you slept with me." When they said it like that, they both got weird thoughts on what it meant, but they both knew what they were talking about.

"So, uh..." Link began. "Would you like me to give you a ride back to the Ranch?"

"Yes, Mr. Knight-In-Shining-Armour, that would be great."

With that, Link and Malon started to gather their things as they woke Epona up. Epona was also overjoyed to see Malon again. She kept nudging Malon with her snout and playing with her as they both got ready to head out for the Ranch.

"Are you all set?" Link asked Malon after they had taken baths, eaten breakfast, and packed their belongings. Malon answered with a simple "Yes" and with that, they were off.

-:::-

When it got to be about afternoon, Link, Malon, and Epona had made it to the Ranch. On their way there, Malon told Link about all that had changed while he was gone. Princess Zelda had grown up to be the "The Greatest Princess in Hylian History". Which, that didn't suprise him since most other princesses before her were spoiled rotton. Zelda, on the other hand, was disciplined and kind. Malon also said that she had once given up a fourth of her fortune to the Zora, because there was a monster raid and they needed the money for supplies to rebuild. This made Link worry. Not just for the Zora's, But for his childhood friend, Ruto. And, not only was he her friend, he was also her fiancé. Though she was a Zora, she still loved him irregardless, and she told him in letters time and time again. But, then again, she did kind of trick him into a proposal, but she loved him nontheless.

After he dropped Malon off, he began to head towards Castle Town. But, just before he could get even out of the Ranch, Malon came running back to him, yelling "Wait, wait!"

Link stopped as he waited for Malon to tell him what she needed to say. She had a happy expression on her face. This made Link happy because his entire journey consisted of helping people. So, if he made Malon happy, then he was happy.

As Malon drew closer, she didn't slow down. She kept running until she practically tackled him. She hugged him tight, almost as tight as the Deadhands hands held him, but this grip had a relaxing, loving feel to it. But as he got a better look at her, he could see that she was crying a bit. But this wasn't sadness, this was joy. Like something amazing just happened.

"Malon, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm happy your back."

Before Link could say anything else, Malon pushed her lips on Link's, and in a split second, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Since this was Link's first kiss, he didn't know what to do. So he just went with what she did. Though it wasn't a really deep kiss, it still had meaning, and it sent him into a blusing fit, like all of the blood in his body went to his cheeks.

"Wh-wh-wh-Why did you do that?" He stuttered.

"Because I didn't think that I'd get the chance again. And I care about you. So can you promise me something?" She expressed.

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Anything." Thought he wasn't sure if 'Anything' was the best thing to say.

"Promise me you won't leave again. Stay here in Hyrule. Else, if you do leave, I'll go with you!"

"Wait, why are you asking me this?" Link asked, somewhat confused.

"Just promise me" Malon answered

Link, while being baffled by her request, accepted nontheless.

"Now go, and see Zelda, before I try and stop you." She reluctantly said with a spark of sadness. Link wasn't sure why, but he felt that Malon was dissapointed that he was going to see Zelda. Irregardless of his theories on Malons feelings, he mounted Epona, said one last goodbye, and set out for Castle Town.

-:::-

**A/N Finally! Second chapter down! Man, this took a while! I had to go back and change the dialogue about 4-5 times and correct grammar about 13 times. lol. But, Here it is! More girls (Ruto, Zelda, Shiek(Female), and others will be introduced later on, as I plan on making this story as long as possible.) The whole time I was writing, my brother kept throwing in ideas like "What if aliens came down and kidnapped all the girls!?" Though some of them were good ideas, I thought it would be good to just keep things simple for now. Thank you all for the support on my first chapter, and I am a first time writer, and I don't have the best know-how on romance, so friendly criticism is encouraged.**

**P.S I said there would be more girls in this chapter, which turned out to be a lie. I will try and introduce one girl each chapter. So, im sorry to burst the bubble of all those sicko's out there who would like to read about Link getting a threesome in the second chapter. lol.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
